“Scratch-off” or “instant-win” lottery tickets have enjoyed immense popularity in the lottery industry for decades. These games offer distinct advantages to the lottery authorities, and are attractive to a broad spectrum of players. However, in order to sustain the public's interest in the instant games, new and different types of games and innovations are being constantly developed by the lottery industry. For example, it is desirable to provide new and innovate games that not only provide the opportunity for a player to win a prize, but also provide a variety of ways of winning the prize, which adds to the entertainment value of the lottery ticket and interest in the game.
Instant-win lottery games based on random generation of play symbols arranged in a designated winning pattern or order are known. For example, U.S. Pat. Application Pub. No. 2003/0178767 describes various embodiments of an instant-win lottery game wherein game tickets have a play area containing rows and columns of individual play spaces, with play symbols assigned to each of the play spaces. The play spaces are connected by a plurality of lines provided in the play area, with each line connecting at least two of the play spaces. A prize is awarded if at least one of the lines connects at least two play symbols of a preselected designation. For example, a winning line may connect three of the same type of symbols. A scratch-off layer is provided over the play area and is removed by the player to determine whether or not the ticket is a winner. The underlying pattern of lines is printed on the scratch-off layer and, typically, the lines will not vary. The location of the underlying play symbols determines whether or not the ticket is a winning ticket.
In another variation, U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,246 describes a lottery ticket with a having a game area with a grid of target letters arranged so that at least some of the letters form target words. A set of game words is covered by a scratch-off layer. Upon removing the layer, a player matches the target words with the game words to determine whether or not the ticket is a winner.
In still a different game, U.S. Pat. No. 6,676,126 describes an instant-win game wherein players have discretion in navigating across a play area by selection of play elements connected by lines to define a path across the play area. The play elements are covered by a scratch-off layer and symbols in the play elements determine whether or not the player has chosen a winning path.
The present invention relates to an instant-win lottery game ticket and related methodology that utilizes a unique variation of randomized line segments in a player area to provide an entertainment aspect not possible with conventional instant-win lottery tickets.